


His Boy

by Sunshine_is_mine



Series: Daddy! [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Insecurity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Younger top/Older bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: A short about a daddy and his boy...{Jack is on his knees resting at the edge of the bed. Carlo is standing behind him."Look at you, looking so fucking beautiful, just waiting to be fucked."Jack whined at that. He was ready. Jack needed it so badly. "Yes, daddy. I need you right now."}
Relationships: Carlo/Jack
Series: Daddy! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	His Boy

Jack is on his knees resting at the edge of the bed. Carlo is standing behind him.

"Look at you, looking so fucking beautiful, just waiting to be fucked."

Jack whined at that. He was ready. Jack needed it so badly. "Yes, daddy. I need you right now."

Carlo's fingers were slick with lube, He pushed two finger into Jack's small asshole. Carlo wiggled the two fingers in until they rested fully inside of Jack. Jack's asshole tighten around the fingers. He loved being taken roughly. Jack has craved it for so long it seems. 

"Look at you squeezing around me like a good like cockwhore. You can't think about anything other than being filled can you, baby?"

"No daddy. I've been thinking about this all day."

"I bet you have. Cockwhores like you are always hungry for it." 

Carlo moved his fingers rapidly. He wasted no time in stretching Jack by adding another finger. Jack cried out, but his cock hung heavy between his legs. Jack already felt too close to the edge. Then, Carlo started bumping into the spongy gland. Jack saw stars. He fucked himself back onto Carlo's fingers that viciously fucked his prostate. 

"Yes, daddy!"

Carlo knew Jack was ready to blow. He didn't stop hitting the spot until Jack's body tighten and shook on his fingers. Jack fell forward, balancing on his elbows to keep his top half up. 

Carlo put his cock in place of his fingers. He rubbed his cock against the widened hole. Even with the fingering, Carlo knew it wasn't enough. His cock was thick and long, and the bulbous mushroom head. It was going to take some work to fit it into Jack. 

Carlo pushed at the hole until his head started to enter, then he popped the head into the small hole but giving a sharp thrust. 

"Oh, daddy," Jack gasped out. 

Hearing Jack deep raspy voice call out to Carlo like that made his cock twitch and made him feel on top of the world. Like he was the only one that mattered to Jack. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jack softly chanted. 

"I know, baby, but you're doing so good for me." Carlo rubbed his back in a way of an apology. 

Carlo started thrusting his hips faster. Jack sounded like he didn't know if he wanted Carlo to slow down or fuck him harder. 

Carlo slowed his thrusts and snaked his arm around Jack and took his cock in hand. 

"Let me hear you beautiful noises, baby."

Jack moaned loudly when Carlo started to jerk him off. 

Jack shook on his cock as the second orgasm took over his body. 

After Jack's body calmed down, Carlo started to pump his hips faster. 

"It's too much," Jack cried. "I can't."

"Yes you can, baby, and you will."

Carlo's hip fucked into Jack faster, like he was in a race to the finish line. 

"Daaaddy!!" Jack's cock gave a twitch and shot a bit of cum out.

Carlo kept moving inside of Jack's sore insides. Jack whimpered at the feeling of being overused. Carlo could go along time without cumming. 

"Daddy," Jack begged.

"Cum for me one more time, baby. Cum for daddy's cock."

Carlo grabbed Jack's hips and pulled the back forcing Jack's to meet his thrusts. 

Jack cried out and whimpered. "I can't. Daddy, I can't."

Carlo pushed him down into the bedding and speared his cock into Jack's helpless body. Jack's body was for his pleasure. For his use. 

Carlo took Jack's cock into his hand again, but Jack tried to push his hand away. Carlo put Jack's hand above his head and went back for his cock that now laid limply between his legs. 

"Daddy, no."

Carlo jerked his cock again while thrusting his cock against Jack's battered prostate. 

Jack's back bowed. His dick was too sensitive and his hole felt rubbed raw, he wanted to squirm away or seep into the feeling. 

"C'mon, baby, just one more time and I'll give you my cum and you'll know you pleased daddy tonight." Jack whined. All he wanted was to please his daddy. 

As much as he could on his noodle legs, Jack pushed back and forth, fucking himself on the hand and cock. He cried out because didn't feel like he could do it again. He wasn't young any more. His refractory setting was practically nonexistent at this point in his life. Jack wasn't the way he used to be, that's why his former daddy kicked him to the curb for a younger boy. 

23 year old with a firm ass, beautiful smile, eager to please and able. It was a kick to the teeth. Jack knew he wouldn't be young forever, but he had the silly notion that he and his daddy would make it through the long haul. 

Jack didn't even realize that he was crying until he heard Carlo shh's him. "It's ok, baby, daddy's got you." Carlo moved his hips slower. Carlo took over by pushing Jack down into the bed and rolling his hips gently into Jack. "You're so perfect." Carlo kissed down kisses down his spine, causing Jack to shiver. 

"You're the most perfect boy a daddy could have."

Jack whimpered. 

"Tell me, Jackie. Tell me how great you are and how you were made for me."

"I'm-- I'm you're good boy." Carlo shoved his cock from tip to base into Jack, making him lose his breath and train of thought. Carlo did it again and again. 

"Agghhh! I'm yours to please, daddy. Only for you."

Carlo grabbed his hips and jack-hammered his hips into Jack. Jack loved the feeling of Carlo's cock reaching so deep inside of him and stretching him out so wide. It's been a long miserable while since someone made him feel this good. If Jack could really think about it, this is the first time he's ever felt this good. But, his mind clouded from the pleasure and soon ecstasy. 

Jack's ass clamped down on Carlo's cock, his body shook almost violently. The way the orgasm ripped through his body, taking over, making Jack forget himself for a moment. 

Carlo followed. His orgasm had his body thrusting into Jack until the last drop of cum left his body and entered Jack's. 

The hot flood that filled Jack had him moaning out again. He squeezed tighter not wanting to let a drop go. 

"How do you feel?"

"So fucking good," Jack said smiling so big. 

Jack was use to being the youngest on in the relationship. Though, he's only had two daddy's before. Charles was 12 years older than him. Now he was lying in bed with a man 10 years younger than himself was mind boggling. At 35 years old, Jack never thought he'd see himself as old. But, maybe he was for a most daddies.

But, in Carlo's eyes, that gorgeous, muscular, tall, Italian man, Jack was perfect. 


End file.
